The Mystery Begins!
by songfire15
Summary: Scooby-Doo the Mystery Begins...POKEMON STYLE! : When ghostly happening start occuring at Coolsville High, will a group of newly found friends be able to solve the mystery? Not much romance, but hints of belle/contestshipping later on. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to start yet, ANOTHER fic…It's a Crossover B/t Scooby-Doo-the Mystery Begins and Pokemon(It's actually just the storyline with pokemon Characters and themes…). This story follows the movie practically to a "t" so PLEASE do not read if you haven't seen the movie, unless you are really bored and just want a laugh :). Anyways…Enjoy!**

**OH, and BTW…No one know each other…BUT pretend they have all done a pokemon journey…You'll see what I mean…**

The door to the school bus was opened at a stop. The driver closed it after the last student entered. Before he could switch gears, the driver heard a voice yelling…

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!" the voice of Norville(ASH) Ketchum yelled.

Ash approached the door which opened suddenly, hitting him in the face.

"Thanks, it won't happen again." He assured the bus driver, who started heading off towards the next stop.

As he was trying to find a seat, Ash, being oblivious as he was, didn't see a jock, named Paul, stick out his foot, tripping him. The jock started busting out in laughter.

"Have a nice trip, Ash?"

"Oh yeah, like the day before, and the day before that." He responded somewhat deflated.

The person to Paul's left was Drew, who just looked at him, annoyance apparent on his almost perfect face.

Ash continued trying to find a seat. He had found one and started to sit down when a voice shot him back up to standing.

"HEY!" the voice of May Dinkley(just go with me here…) said, "Watch it!" she warned moving a science fair project from the spot beside her.

"What's that? Trying to build a better mousetrap?" Ash joked, almost touching the project, earning a smack on the hand.

"Be careful! This is a prototype of an ethanol based self-circulating nano-reactor…it filters negative energy through a quantum matrix by compressing relative density of atomic matter…which I know sounds highly unstable unless you convert…"

Ash's mind had enough science talk, so he got up, leaving May to her ongoing speal about her project. He looked around again for seat…this time, he noticed a girl reciting Shakespeare with an open seat beside her.

"Romeo, doth thy name…"

"Excuseth me," he interrupted "Do you mind if I just…"

"Oh sure, just let me move my bag."

Before she could, Dawn found herself with Ash attempting to squeeze over her to get into the seat.

"Um, ok, just…if you would…get my bag…" She huffed.

After some awkward moments, Ash finally got into the seat. Dawn rolled her eyes and continued reading her poetry. Ash pulled out a sandwich, which caused Dawn to quit reading and take a whiff.

"What is that?" She asked somewhat confused.

"It's a PJ&S! Peanut butter jelly and sardine...Care for bite?"

"Oh no, thanks!" Dawn squealed getting up in hopes of finding another seat, which she found by May who was still going on about her project…

"When I realized the kinetic instability could be addressed by reversing the polarity of the cadmium core…Walah! I knew everyone at the science fair would bow before me!" She concluded proudly, looking to her left only to be met with a girls face this time.

"Oh, hello…What I was saying is this is a…" She began again.

Dawn rolled her eyes and once again got up and moved to a different spot.

The bus arrived at the school and parked. The kids started filing out and as Ash was heading down the aisle, Paul stuck out his foot again, tripping him for the second time this day.

"Come on, Man." Drew said defensively.

"What? It's just so easy!" Paul chuckles, Drew rolls his eyes.

After getting off the bus and finding his locker, Ash was attempting to open said locker…with no avail, earning some looks from on-lookers.

"Must be the humidity…" He suggests, giving one last pull on the lock, which causes the locker to fly open sending him back and ending up in a trashcan being pulled by a janitor. The trashcan keeps rolling from the force of Ash's falling into it. The janitor, who's name is Brock(hehe, sorry this just fits him so much! :) looks on with annoyance.

"I hate this job…Never wanted to be a janitor." He drawls, heading off to do more of his duties.

The trashcan has kept rolling and ended up at the principles door, but got caught in the doorway, sending Ash flying into the chair in the office.

"Locker troubles again, Mr. Ketchum?" Principle Byron(think fossil loving Byron…) Tills sighs.

"Like yeah. Seems I always get the squirrely one every year."

"Norville…I'm pretty plugged into the scene here at the, 'CH'", Byron begins, "And I can't help but noticed you've had trouble finding a crew of 'homebuddies' to 'kick-it with'"

Ash just looks at him like he's spoken Japanese.

"Friends, Mr. Ketchum, do you have any?"

"Like yeah, I've got tons of those. We're always playing ball, and you know going to park, and uh, hey is that a new bowtie?" Ash says somewhat exasperated.

"Right…look, I know how you feel, it may surprise you, but I had trouble making connections when I was your age too. But you know what helped me? Paleontoly(Paleontology, fossil collecting…get it? I shortened it for story purposes)"

"Bless you." Ash says in response.

"No, Paleontoly! Fossil collecting! I know, dweeb city huh? It's more like thrill city!" the principle chimes, pulling out pictures of his collections.

"I'm particularly excited about my latest find! Look here, it's one of a Kabutops!"

Ash looks at the rock and pretends to be enthralled with it, when the bell rings.

"What I'm trying to say is, one day, you'll find a group of people that are trying to fit in with you. Alright? And here" the principle encourages, handing him a magazine about Paleontoly.

"Yeah, got it, thanks." Ash smiles slightly getting up to leave.

"Hey, right here, dog," Byron smirks, hold out a fist to bump, which Ash does.

"That's what I'm talking about."

Ash looks back and smiles again at the principle before grabbing the trashcan and heading to class.

MEANWHILE IN A FOREST ACROSS TOWN…

A gaggle(Umm does that sound right?!) of Gligar were flying peacefully about the trees looking for some berries or other means of nourishment. They stopped when they found a group of Pecha berry plants. They ate their fill of berries then flew off towards another destination, unknowingly, one of the members had gotten left behind, and was still munching out on the flavorful berries.

An hour had passed, and the Gligar was still at the same spot, finally noticing its group had been long gone.

"Gli!?!" it screeched in fear, looking all about for any trace of the group.

Finding no sort of clue, the gligar caught a gust of wind and starting roaming the quaint town…

Night had fallen and Gligar was still on its search for the group. It stopped for a moment to see where it was and if any trace could be found. He looked around and a ghoulish breeze blew past the poor pokemon. It looked up and saw a sign that said "CEMETARY", which freaked out the poor gligar. Suddenly, as if Gligar wasn't already scared, two graves from inside the cemetery started shaking, and moments later, two ghosts appeared from those graves. Gligar quickly flew off scared out of its whits.

It flew aimlessly not knowing where it was going or what is was passing. It soon looked back, to see if the ghosts were following. It didn't see a window located along the bottom of a house, which led to a basement, and Gligar ended up going through the window landing on a bed which was owned by Ash.

Ash sprung up sending the white blanket flying forwards ending up on Gligar, freaking him out.

"AH!"

"GLI!"

"AH!" Ash yelled, pulling off the blanket, revealing a very scared pokemon.

"GLI!" he screeched, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over its head again, shaking.

"Hehheh, what's wrong Gligar, something out there gotcha spooked?"

"Gli! Gli!"

"Roasts? What's so scary about a delicious roast?!" Ash's poke-talk wasn't as polished since he left the pokemon world.

"GLIGAR! Gli! Gli!!"

"Well, don't worry, you're safe here with me." He assured the poor pokemon, pulling of the blanket. "Well, let's see…Where are you from? Where's your other friends?"

"Gli…" He said disdainfully, teary eyes and all.

"Oh, like you're always welcome to stay here with me! Hmm…I think I'll stick with Gligar for a name, how's that sound?"

Gligar perked up, and stuck it's tongue out with a wink, then proceeded to jump up and landed right on Ash's face.

**END CHAPTER!**

**OK, hopefully I make this story funny… I'm trying. I don't know how often I'll be able to update cause of School, so just be patient with me PLEASE! Sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**S&S3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :) Sorry for any grammatical errors or whatever, if you see any, please let me know!!**

The next day, much to his pleasure, Ash was on time to the bus. He also had a pokeball attached to his belt containing his newly found friend, Gligar. He entered the bus, only to be tripped once again by Paul.

"What are you five?" Drew asked somewhat annoyed at his "friend's" doing.

"What are you the fun police?" he responds cockily.

Ash got up and made his way to the back of the bus to sit today. He pulled out a sandwich and began munching on it. Unbeknownst to him, Gligar had silently(as silently as you can get I guess) popped out of his pokeball and was inconspicuously making his way up to Paul's seat. Gligar made it up to his seat and snickered, then proceeded to use 'fire fang' on Paul's leg, causing Paul to quickly stand up. He grabbed Gligar and was about to punch him when Drew stood up and shoved Paul, knocking him into May's project, breaking it. The group was now in an all out fend-for-yourself war. May and Dawn were hitting the guys(Ash and Drew) and Paul had somehow made his way out of the war-zone.

The driver heard this commotion and turned around, telling them to cut out the ruckus. He looked straight ahead and had to swerve suddenly to avoid hitting another parked bus at the school. He avoided said bus, instead he ended up hitting a flag pole, knocking it down and landing on the vice-principle's NEW car. The vice principle entered the bus, quite peeved.

"Who, is responsible for this?" He requested angrily.

All hands pointed to the four teens in the center of the aisle.

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE LIBRARY…

"SIX WEEKS of detention, but vice principle Reed, I was nearly a victim of circumstance." Dawn defended.

"As was I!" May concurred.

"You four should be glad I'm not suing your parents for damages."

"Vice Principle Reed, with state championships coming up, don't think an athletic exemption is in-" Drew started, being cut off by May.

"Athletic exemption? What about the science fair coming up in two weeks!?"

The two continued arguing about their activities, Dawn finally had heard enough…

"Stop it! Just stop it. Petty squabbling about athletics, science. Meanwhile…The SCHOOL PLAY is in…"

"Oh my goodness!" May drawled.

The three were now in a huge debacle. Vice Principle Norman had heard enough now. He grabbed the nearest and biggest book and slammed it on the table.

"ENOUGH! No exemptions, NO excuses. You all will be spending a lot of time together, better get used to it." He said, handing said book to Solidad, the librarian.

"Maybe just a pass for today pep rall..y…Gotcha" Drew said, earning a glare from the vice principle.

"The rules for detention are the same as in the library. No talking, no texting…And NO Eating!" She emphasized to Ash, who had taken out a sandwich and was beginning to eat it.

"NO FAIR! Like what are we supposed to do in a library for three hours?"

"Try reading a book." She suggested dryly before walking away. "Bad enough they cut my budget, now I have to do double duty with a bunch of illiterates." She stated, just loudly enough the four teens could hear it.

Ash put his sandwich away and the three others had taken out their books and had begun reading. Ash looked at all three then spoke up after a few seconds.

"Like look at that, you all like mysteries." He pointed out. "I'm not that into them, you know, they kinda, freak me out. I'm willing to give them another try. Anyone got an extra book?"

May looked at him like he was a goof and showed out her hand referring to the fact they were in a library.

"Oh, right. I'll just pretend I'm in class." With that, Ash laid his head on the table.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, it was just-" Drew started apologizing to Dawn.

"It's ok, really."

"Well, I just thought that-" He got cut off once again.

"It's fine. Look, I just want to finish my book, I'm just getting to the good part." She said.

"Fine."

Drew had begun reading his book again. He glanced up a few seconds later and noticed May was looking at him with a scowl on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just find it interesting that you apologized to the PRETTY girl, and not the girl who's science project you DESTROYED!"

"I didn't apologize because it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, and it's not your fault he falls to the floor every morning."

"No, it isn-" Drew was cut off my Ash this time.

"Well, you don't really do anything to stop it, so."

"Look, he's my friend, what am I supposed to do?"

"Some friend,"

"He's not my friend, friend, we just play on the same team. Look, forget all of you, I was just trying to be nice." He said irritably sticking his nose back in his book. He then got a sly smirk on his face and quickly starting talking to Dawn.

"Oh, and by the way, I already read that one. The old inn-keeper did it." He stated giving a look of shock.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I did." He replied innocently.

"Hey! I was gonna read that one next!" May chimed in.

Once again, the three were engaged in a trite argument.

OUTSIDE…

Gligar had been kept out of it's pokeball and was now tied to a tree for the duration of the detention of its owner. It was peacefully napping by the bas of the tree when black clouds suddenly appeared. Lightening started happening, scaring the poor pokemon. He jumped into the tree, watching the clouds and not knowing what would happen next.

BACK INSIDE…

"You ruined everythi..ng." May started, drawing out the word as the lights started flickering. Suddenly, a cool breeze shot passed the teens. It kept getting stronger and stronger. It got strong enough it started knocking books off the shelves. The computers were blowing up due to the excess electricity. Out of nowhere, a book fell from above, landing on the table in front of the teens.

"So much for a logical explanation." May concluded.

The book suddenly began shaking eerily, then the same two ghosts Gligar saw, floated out of said book.

The teens ran for their lives, the ghosts right behind them.

AT THE PEP RALLY…

The band had just ended playing the school's fight song. Principle Tills headed up towards the podium.

"And now, I'd like to introduce those crazy cats, your own, Coolsville Cougers!" He stated enthusiastically, pointing to a paper banner in which the football team would be running through.

Instead of having the football team come through though, four teens came barging through, Ash in the lead.

"Go Cougers!" he shouted.

"EVERYBODY RUN! RUN!" Drew yelled as the two ghosts came through the banner immediately after the four.

The whole place was in pandemonium. All the doors shut and were locked and no one could leave. With nowhere to go, the students checked every door to get out. Suddenly, the lights burned out and a ghoulish figure flew up above them, green lighting showing his presence.

"Students of Coolsville High, leave this place now, or be doomed for all eternity!"

With that, the doors unlocked and the place emptied faster than one could imagine.

"Slow down! The late buses will be here soon and...well, I guess we'll have to just…cancel classes-" Principle Tills began talking to vice principle Reed.

"Cancel classes? Principle Tills, we've obviously been objected to some sort of Prank!"

"Well who could've had the time to-"

"Them!" principle Reed spat, pointing to the four innocent teens who had just rushed out of the building.

"Us? But we were in detention!" Drew defended.

"Exactly! Giving you ample time to do all this."

"But sir, are you sure it was-"

"I will handle this. Well, I am pleased to inform you that you no longer have detention."

The four sighed with relief.

"Because now you are suspended!"

"SUSPENDED! Won't that go on our permanent records?" May questioned.

"I'll make sure of it." The vice principle glared, heading inside.

"Great, what am I gonna tell my parents?" Dawn sighed.

"Parents? I'm gonna have to run away from home!" Drew countered.

"Oh no mother, I did nothing wrong. It was ghosts! Ghosts!!" May stated exasperatingly.

"Ghosts! Like that's what Gligar was saying last night! Ghosts, not roast." Ash said to himself. "Hey guys wait up! I think I know someone who can help us clear our names." He said proudly, pointing to where his pokemon should've been.

"Uh, Gligar? You there?"

A pink head poked out from behind the tree branches.

"There he is, handsome devil isn't he?"

**END CHAPTER**

**OK, I was able to update today. Yay? Sorry for the sudden ending and if it seems rushed. I hope I'm keeping everyone in character with the movie and whatnot. BTW, if you are reading this, please let me know if you want to keep the chapters about this length, or if longer would be better. Thanks **** REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here is chapter 3 of "The Mystery Begins." I want to say sorry for how it is laid out on FF…Idk what it is but it just doesn't read well I don't think. Anywho…Enjoy!**

Later that night, the four teens got together in hopes of finding something, anything, to help get them out of their current mess. They let Gligar be their guide seeing as how the pokemon had seen "ghosts" previously. Everyone was somewhat skeptical.

"I can't believe we're following a pokemon to find a ghost." Dawn said somewhat unsure.

"Me neither…I don't even think I believe in ghosts." Drew agreed.

"Well I too am skeptical, but there has been evidence supporting that some pokemon can sense the supernatural." May stated.

Without watching, Gligar had been hopping on its tail since there was no breeze, then suddenly tripped over a small rock. The four teens sweatdopped.

"Well, we have to try something." May encouraged.

After walking a little further, Gligar suddenly stopped and bounced up and down in its tail, then landed on Ash from being so excited. Ash soon gained his composure.

"A cemetery!?" Ash said frightfully, turning around to head back, "Like, now that we know where the ghosts came from, we can just go home and alert the author-" May and Drew grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the cemetery.

They entered the cemetery and began searching for anything suspicious. Dawn decided to have some fun, if only for a minute.

"Boo!" she said quickly, touching Drew on the back.

"AHH!" he shrieked, practically jumping out of his skins.

"What, you aren't scared, are you?" She questioned slyly.

"No!" He said, his voice in an unlikely falsetto. "No! I'm a football player, we have no fear!"

"Right…" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Hey look guys, some of these graves date back to the great Coolsville flood." May said, gathering the attention of the other three.

"Coolsville flood?" Ash asked obliviously.

"Long ago, about the turn of the century, the eerie dam burst, and the whole city of Coolsville was destroyed. They built a whole new town right on top of the old one. Looks like many of these people lost their lives on that fateful day."

Suddenly, they heard Gligar starting in on something. They headed over to a set of graves where the pokemon was.

"Gertrude Bunting," Dawn stated one of the names.

"Herbert Dawson, but why are they buried together, they don't seem to be related?"

"I don't know, Drew, but something seems oddly familiar about those names. I just know I've seen them some place before." May pondered, heading over to the graves to sketch the names.

"Looks like following you wasn't such a bad idea huh?" Dawn cooed to Gligar, who in turned winked and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Then if Gligar saw those ghosts come out of these graves, that must mean they're real right? Fake ghosts don't come from real graves do they?"

"I guess not, but wait, there were three ghosts at the pep-rally. Then why are there only two graves?" Drew remembered.

"Well, looks like we officially have a mystery on our hands!" May concluded.

"Ok, how about we meet up tomorrow…Wait, we can be seen back at the school." May said deflated.

"Well we can't come to my house, the staff would just love to rat me out." Dawn stated rolling her eyes.

"Staff?" Drew questioned.

"Oh! It's not really a staff…Just a butler, two maids, a groundskeeper, oh, and my dad's valet."

"Oh no, not a staff." Drew said sarcastically.

"Like you could all come to my place, my parents both work and I have the whole basement to myself. Yeah, I have CD, DVD, MP3, I even have a bathroom if ya have to go-" Ash stated being cut off.

"We get it. See ya there."

"Well what do you think of that, we're having company!" Ash said cheerfully.

THE NEXT DAY…

"I hope you feel better honey, there extra chicken soup in the fridge!" Ash's mother, Delia cooed before heading off to work.

"Thanks mom, I'm sure I'll be fine." Ash assured her.

With that, his mother left and he quickly jumped up(as healthy as can be) and with the help of Gligar, began throwing dirty clothes and other things lying around in a closet before Drew, Dawn, or May showed up. Gligar had just finished using 'gust' when a knock was heard at the basement door.

"Ah, perfect timing! Hey guys, welcome to the party!" Ash greeted Drew and Dawn.

"Party?"

"Like yeah, it's always a party here at Ash-well Manor. May I take your coats?"

The two looked at him like he was loopy.

"Eh heh, right, please sit down." He chucked motioning towards a small love seat.

Drew and Dawn headed over and sat down. Drew had just put his arm around the back of the seat when his side of the sofa collapsed, sending Dawn towards him. They both stood up quickly.

"Sorry,"

"It's an old couch."

"Bon appetite!" Ash interrupted holding a tray of goodies.

Drew and Dawn thanked him and took one. They took a bite and decided they were delicious.

"Wow, these are really good. What are they?" Drew inquired.

"Oh, they don't really have a name, just a little something I whipped up. You know, flour, eggs, water, sugar, and a little pokeblock for texture."

The word 'pokeblock' immediately turned the other two teens green. Ash had turned around to put the tray down, giving them enough time to get rid of the delicious…snack? Ash turned back around and gave them an inquiring look.

"Mmm! Delicious." They both lied.

Just then, Gligar gobbled up the rest of the tray…which was about the whole thing.

"Aww, Gligar, you didn't save any for May!"

Coincidentally, they suddenly heard another knock on the door, only to see May standing there.

"Greetings!"

"Hi. I found the names on the gravestones. You're not gonna believe this." May said hurriedly, taking out her computer, bringing up a web page.

"Herbert Dawson and Gertrude Bunting, the two founding facultly of Coolsville academy!" She stated proudly.

"And a time capsule? What's that?"

"It's a small container used to preserve historical artifacts in order to capture a certain time period."

"Wow, what'll they think of next." Ash sighed thoughtfully.

"This article says that Dawson and Bunting were all set to open their new school, when tragedy struck. The flood destroyed the new school, and the two founding faculty…were killed. Spooky huh? It says here that just like the city, a new school was build right on top the old one." May read from the article.

"That great May!" Drew said, earning a cheeky smile from May. "That explains two of the ghosts, and if we figure out who the third one is, we'll be that much closer to clearing our names!"

"You know what we need to do? Go back to the scene of the crime." May suggested.

"But how? We can't be seen on school grounds." Dawn noted.

"Then we'll have to use the cover of night as our silent allie. Yes! It'll be just like one of our mystery books!" May chirped excitedly.

The group smiled contentedly and chuckled some. May suddenly smelled something…

"Have you been eating pokeblock?" She questioned.

They all chucked innocently. Dawn smelled her breath inconspicuously and Drew just smiled cooly.

That night, the gang headed towards the school. They went inside and looked around. Drew suddenly spoke up.

"Ok gang, we can cover more ground of we split up and look for clues. Dawn you come with me an-"

"Wait, why do I have to go with you?" Dawn stopped him.

"Yeah, who made you boss? Why can't we pick our own teams?" May agreed.

"Well I just thought tha-"

"You just wanted to go with the hottie." May drawled, glancing coldly at Dawn.

"I did not, and just for the record, I don't even think she's that hot."

"Well just for the record-" Dawn seethed.

"Like guys, can we just get to it? This school's already scary enough during the day." Ash cut in.

"Fine, how about we all just go together?" Drew finally agreed.

"Fine with me." They all stated, heading towards the gym.

"Touchy bunch huh?" Ash asked Gligar.

"Gligar…" the pokemon sighed.

The gang headed out. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure was lurking in their midst…(A/N-Haha that is SO Scooby-Doo lol).

"Find out what they're up to, then get rid of them!" he commanded, as two ghost followed the group.

**END CHAPTER**

**Cliffy! :) Hope it wasn't too short or w/e. Like I said, if you want the chapters longer, let me know! Until next time. Oh…Please REVIEW, it is muchly appreciated!**

**S&S3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter four of my mystery story. I hope you guys like it and may the humor abound! :) Sorry for not updating quicker…School has begun so yea. Bear with me!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The gang walked towards the gymnasium, the sight of the spectral figure's appearance. They passed the football trophy cases. The two ghosts inconspicuously took the form of two football manikin's that were situated by the cases. No one noticed, except for Gligar. He sensed something was following, and then looked back only to see the two manikins. He looked away, then back again. He figured it was just his imagination, so he sped up to catch up with the group. As he did so, the two manikins freed themselves from their places and followed the four teens.

The group entered the gym and began examining the room, remembering all that had happened the day before. May suddenly spoke up,

"Ok, our objective is to gather forensic evidence."

"And keep an eye out for that tooth I lost during dodgeball…" Ash said obliviously.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind…I took the liberty of borrowing this for our investigation." May began again, holding out a blue fluorescent light used in forensics.

"Look at that, groovy and practical," Ash noted.

"Jinkies! Look at this." May chimed, kneeling down towards some glowing dried up plaster on the floor.

"What is it?" Drew inquired.

"I'm not sure, but this is directly under where the spectral figure appeared and disappeared." May remembered, grabbing two microscope slides out of her bag, scraping up some of the plaster onto one slide.

"Do you always carry slides with you?" Drew asked.

"What good is a microscope with slides?" May answered, pulling out a mini-microscope from her bag this time.

She put the slide under the microscope and began looking at what the substance might be. Unbeknownst to them, one of the ghostly manikins was right behind the group, hiding quietly.

"Uh, ya see anything?" Ash asked after a few seconds of quiet.

May 'shhhed' him, but Dawn 'shhhed' him too, then he 'shhhed' Gligar, who turned around to 'shhh' someone, only to see the ghostly manikin.

"GLI! GLI!" He shrieked.

The group immediately looked up to see the manikin. They all stood up and began running towards an exit of the gym, only to be stopped by a second manikin. Realizing they were trapped between the two, Drew stepped away from the group, presenting a challenge to one of the ghostly figures.

"Hey, how about playing a few downs with me?" He challenged.

One of the ghosts looked at him, and then followed him, opening up the doorway for the other three teens and pokemon to escape, which they did, although getting split up in the process. Dawn and May ended up going the same way, while Ash and Gligar ran the opposite way. The second ghost ran out of the gym, looking both ways the group had split. He quickly chose to run after the girls, possibly hoping they were an easy target.

WITH DREW…

"Hey! Come on!" Drew said, as the ghost charged at him, which he dodged easily.

"Aww, tough luck princess?" He taunted.

"Your luck just ran out!" The female figure spat out, charging at him again.

He dodged her, letting her slam into fold up chairs. She got slowly and banged the helmet that was on her head as if she were tough.

"Alright, no more playing around." He stated, getting into a prepared fighting stance.

She came at him one last time, only to be met with his fist jabbing her throat. She landed with a thud on the ground, her head(manikin remember?) spinning endlessly. She stopped its spinning and stood up, fed up with his game.

"Is that all you got?"

"Let's try a different game," She cackled.

Drew froze in his tracks as the ghost, using her powers, sent a volleyball net flying his way, trapping him from the force, slamming him against a wall. The ghost made a linebacker stand, ready to charge at the helpless boy, which she did. Thinking quick though, he was under a gymnastic harness, which he wrapped around his wrist, pushing a release button close by, sending him up in the air and the ghost slamming into a wall. The impact was so hard, the actual ghost left the manikin and flew through the wall into the open hallway where Ash and Gligar were escaping to…the ghost gave up on Drew, and followed the other two.

"Now THAT'S how a Cougar does it!" Drew said confidently.

WITH DAWN AND MAY…

"Do you think we lost him?!?" May said fearfully.

"I don't think so!" Dawn noted, looking behind seeing the other manikin following closely.

The two girls entered a nearby costume storage room and began looking around for any place to hide. Suddenly, the face of the spectral figure appeared.

"Ah! The spector!" Dawn shrieked, quickly kicking the figure, only to knock it down as a costume on another manikin. "Costume?" She questioned.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The second ghost called to the girls.

"Oh no…" May worried aloud.

"I got it!" Dawn pointed to a two-person horse costume lying on the ground. The girls quickly got into the costume and lied on the floor, as not to be noticed.

The ghost walked around the room in search of the two girls, luckily not finding them. He left the manikin and floated away.

"Next time ladies…" He warned.

The girls quickly got up, once they were sure he was out of sight.

"Come on May! Let's make tracks!" Dawn jested.

"Right behind you," May replied(She just so happened to be in the butt end of the costume.)

WITH ASH AND GLIGAR…

"Come on Gligar, I know the perfect place to hide!" Ash stated…Heading towards none other than the school's kitchen.

Running into the kitchen, Ash noticed the buffet style warming plates, pausing for a moment.

"Like time for a nutrition break, eh Gligar?" He said pulling off one of the covers of the buffet warmers, revealing the female ghost.

"FIRST-A grammar lesson. You never start a sentence with the word like!" She scolded, earning fearful looks from the two.

"Like, sorry!" Ash apologized quickly and absentmindedly, throwing the cover on the floor and running to the nearest door, entering the room, which happened to be the freezer.

The ghost, seeing a pin lock, put the pin into the lock with ease, leaving the two helpless in the schools large freezer.

"Like, Where are we Gligar?"

"Gligar, Gligar Gli."

Ash found a light switch, flipping it, only to reveal that fate had led them into the freezer.

"Would ya look at that…undone by the thing we love most…(Food that is)" Ash said deflated.

WITH THE OTHER THREE TEENS…

Drew quickly dropped down from the gymnastics harness, running towards the nearest school exit. He got out, just before an explosion happened.

May and Dawn left just as quickly as Drew, heading towards anyway out of the now haunted school. They finally made their way out, making tracks to get out of there as soon as possible.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" the male ghost gave as a final warning.

THE NEXT DAY…

May and Dawn were walking and talking about whatever, when suddenly Drew ran up behind them.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after the two, only to be met by a HUGE hug from Dawn.

"OH you're ok! I-I was gonna call you last night, but I didn't know your last name." She greeted.

"Really, you were gonna call me?" Drew stated somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, well I figured, you know, if you got stuck in the school, then we'd all get in more trouble, and I didn't want that-"

"Right, that's why you were gonna call…My last name's Jones" Drew responded.

"Mine's Blake."

"Dinkley." May finally chimed in.

"Pardon?" Drew inquired.

"My surname, it's Dinkley." She repeated.

"Oh, ok. So Dinkley and Blake, hear anything from Ash and Gligar?"

"I was hoping they got out with you." Dawn stated somewhat worried.

AT THE SCHOOL…

Ash and Gligar were banging and yelling from behind the freezer door. Luckily for them, someone entered the kitchen, hearing all the commotion and unlocked the freezer…Revealing two frozen beings.

"Ahh! We're saved!" Ash beamed, although suddenly looking at their savior, he realized they were in a little deeper than had thought. The person who saved them just so happened to be Vice Principal Reed.

"Aww… we're doomed…"

**END CHAPTER!**

**ALRIGHT! I hope my descriptions and things turn out correctly and if anything having slight humor lol. I hope you guys like this story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**S&S3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** Chapter to this story! Thought I'd put one up before the week began while I actually had the time lol. I know there is A LOT of dialogue, but that just is how the story goes so bear with me. Forgive any mistakes and whatnot. Enjoy :)**

Outside, students had gathered around, unable to go near the school, for it had been blocked off by yellow 'CAUTION' tape. Last night's explosion had destroyed most of the school and black graffiti was about the building, saying things such as, "Beware," and "Stay Out!"

The May, Dawn, and Drew made their way to the school, quite shocked by the destruction done from last night.

"Woah, look at this place." Drew said solemnly.

"Yeah, Extreme Makeover, 'Ghost' Edition." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Plainly these paranormal poltergeists aren't pussyfooting around." May concluded.

"What are we gonna do?" Dawn stated worriedly.

"The same thing they do in our mystery books, we have to examine the clues."

"Way ahead of you, Drew," May began, pulling out a orange notebook, "I examined that green residue from the gym floor, and guess what it is...Magnesium Chlorate, can you believe it?" she finished.

"Of course, Magnesium Chlorate is a highly combustible substance that can be used to create an explosion identical to the third ghost smoke screen." Dawn replied, shocking the other two.

"Uh, how did you…"

"I can read upside down." Dawn said innocently.

"That's great, but why would a ghost need a smoke screen?" Drew wondered.

"Maybe, maybe it's because he's not really a ghost at all. Remember, May, last night, we thought we saw the third ghost, but it was actually just one of the Greek chorus costumes from 'Julius Caesar.'" Dawn chimed at this revelation.

"I guess that would explain why there are only two graves, but I still don't understand how someone wearing a costume could fly." May said exasperatingly.

"I do, the safety rigging. You know that thing they use for gymnastics? When I was facing off against the ghost last night, ya know, Head to head, a false out(Umm not exactly sure that's it but…), ya know, shake and bake, a little stiff arm-" Drew rambled, being cut off by Dawn.

"We get it."

"Right, well, I used the gymnastics harness to escape, and I bet it sure looked like I was flying."

"Ok, so what we've deduced is that we're dealing with one stinky human working with two real ghosts!" May summed up all the information previously stated.

"Exactly! Alright, this has to be enough to clear our names!" Drew said.

The group ran up to the school, past the yellow 'CAUTION' tape finding Principle Tills holding a ladder on his shoulder. He turned around, almost taking Drew's head off. Drew luckily was able to duck out of the way.

"Principle Tills, we have some-_WOAH_-information about the ghosts." He began.

"The ghosts? What more information do we need, except that they want us to leave. I was just about to call the superintendent on the immediate closure-," he suddenly turned around, once again almost taking off Drew's head. Thankfully he ducked and avoided that again.

"Non-sense. I've got your ghosts right here. I found these two in the freezer. Obviously they'd been there all night." Vice Principle Reed cut in. Dragging along an innocent Ash and Gligar.

Gligar, being a pokemon, freed himself from the man's grasp catching a back draft, exiting the scene. Not wanting to be in the middle of the human's debacle.

"Which would've given them ample time to do all this," The vice principle finished.

"Er, um, are you sure, because this seems like an awful lot of damage for a couple of-"

"Principle Tills, I am more than aware of the average troublemaker's capacity for damage. That is why you put me in charge of discipline, remember?"

"Vice Principle Reed, I really don't-"

"I will handle it, Principle Tills," The vice principle stated firmly. The Principle left the scene.

"Vice Principle Reed, you have to believe me, we didn't do any of this, it really was the ghost's. They locked us in the freezer…oh and ate all the ice cream too…" Ash defended.

"Right, more ghost stories. So do we have all of you to thank for this, or did 'Ben and Jerry' here act alone this time?" The vice principle inquired of the other teens.

The three teens stood speechless, not knowing what to say, babbling things like "uh, we just…" and "we actually were…"

"No, it was just us." Ash stepped in, willing to take the blame.

"Fine, I would like to say your cooperation would mi-negate your punishment, but it won't."

"Hold on, it wasn't just them. I was there too." Drew went and stood by Ash proudly.

"So was I," Dawn joined in.

"Yeah, me accomp as well," May chimed.

"But that doesn't mean we did any of this. Someone is working with the ghost to close down the school and we have the evidence to prove it." Dawn chimed this time.

"Evidence? Do tell. Who-who is working with the ghosts? Is it Dracula? Frankenstein, The Wolf man?"

"Wow, this goes deeper than we thought…" Ash noted.

"Well, we're not exactly clear on who…or why, but the evidence is impressive, nonetheless." May stated proudly.

"What's impressive is the amount of damage you've done to this school! Well I'm pleased to inform you that your suspensions have been lifted." The vice principle began.

"Hallelujah!!" Ash exclaimed. The others smiled with relief.

"Cause now you're all expelled!!"

"Even better!....Oh wait…" Ash chimed, once again oblivious to the situation.

"And if one of you step foot on school property ever again, I'll have you all arrested for trespassing!" the administrator spat, grabbing the blanket Ash had on from being in the freezer, heading into the school.

"Well that went well…" May said deflated.

"Hey, thanks for not letting me go down alone back there. No one's ever stood up for me like that before." Ash gratefully thanked his new friends.

"Ash, we're all in this together." Drew said.

"Yeah, and if we can't figure out who would want the school closed or why, we'll all be flipping burgers together." May said disdainfully.

Drew, Dawn, and May began walking off. Ash stopped suddenly when he saw Brock the Janitor cleaning up part of the huge mess made from last night's ghoul fest. Ash then had a brilliant revelation.

FLASHBACK…

'I hate this school…I never wanted to be a janitor…'

END FLASHBACK

He had heard Brock state the day he got trash-lifted into the principal's office. Suddenly, another thought entered his mind.

FLASHBACK #2

'Bad enough they had to cut my budget, now I have to do double duty with a bunch of illiterates!'

END FLASHBACK

Once again remembering Solidad the Librarian sulking their first day of detention. He then called after the group.

"HEY GUYS! We got suspects!!!" He stated quite proudly.

WALKING BACK TO ASH'S HOUSE…

"Well, thanks to Ash, now we got suspects, but how are we gonna investigate? We can't be seen anywhere near the school." Drew noted.

"Exactly! WE, can't be seen anywhere near the school," Dawn chimed.

"Cool! An invisibility serum?" Ash asked curiously, pointing to May.

"I was thinking of a more…Theatrical approach…" Dawn concluded as they headed back to Ash's house.

AT HIS HOUSE…WITH DAWN AND MAY…

Dawn and May were in the bathroom. Dawn was plucking May's eyebrows, hoping to get the effect she desired. She quickly did another, much to May's displeasure.

"Dawn! I don't know about this." She whined.

"Just quit squirming, and trust me." Dawn assured her.

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

"Okay," Dawn stated, plucking another eyebrow causing much pain.

"OUCH! Okay, no-" May objected strongly.

"Ay ay ay! Don't be such a baby. You'll be surprised what a little bit of blush and a simple pair of tweezers can do."

"Please, like they'll actually be noticeable." May drawled as Dawn held up a mirror.

"Metamorphosis!" May grinned happily.

"See? An extra ten minutes a day and your phone would never stop ringing." Dawn encouraged.

"An extra ten minutes? Well I'm not devoting enough time to my extra-curricular's and volunteer work as it is."

"Oh, come on. There's always time for make-up…and _boys_." Dawn said slyly.

"Well, it would be kinda nice to have someone escort me to the chess club social…"

"See? That's the spirit." Dawn smiled, beginning to do May's cuticles.

"What about Drew? He's pretty cute right? Do you think he would-OUCH!" May grabbed her hand away from the cuticle clippers. A trickle of blood was evidence that the clippers had gone a little too deep.

"Sorry, it slipped." Dawn apologized sarcastically.

WITH ASH AND DREW…

"So the Bears really slaughtered those Dolphins last night huh?" Drew started up a conversation.

"What? That's terrible! Who in their right mind would bring bears to the beach?!" Ash said somewhat irritated and totally off what Drew was talking about.

"Not real… You don't watch much sports do you, Ash?"

"Like, sure I do. I'm a big fan of the MLE."

"What?" Drew questioned, highly lost now.

"Oh, the MLE. _M_ajor_ L_eague _E_ating. You know, like the Japanese guy who ate 58 hotdogs in under three minutes…It's thrilling…" Ash trailed off; staring off into space.

"That sounds pretty cool." Drew admitted.

"Well if you'd like I can take you to the next match. Here's a tip though: if you want to sit up front, bring a poncho." Ash chuckled.

"Alright, I'm there." Drew agreed, suddenly interrupted by Dawn.

"Now introducing, the 'New and Improved,' May Dinkley." She said coyly, as May walked out of the bathroom. No glasses, wearing a black sleeveless v-neck shirt, and white, form fitting jeans, and a long wavy wig. Needless to say, she looked _hot_.

The boys stood up and gawked at May's new "appearance," quite surprised that a nerd like her could look so hot.

"Jinkies…" Drew gaped.

"Gli-gar," The pokemon cat-called.

"What are you guys staring at? It's just a disguise." May squinted to see the two boys; snapping them out of their staring bit.

"Mmhmm!" Dawn agreed, fixing the wig so it looked just right.

"So what are we gonna go as??" Ash inquired.

**END CHAPTER**

**There you have it! Hope it was funny :) I don't know when I'll be able to update next so please be patient with me. School is a pain so. I'll TRY to update once a week, don't know if that's gonna happen but… As always, Thanks for reading and REVIEW……The button isn't too hard to push you know ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter Six of the Mystery Begins! Sorry for any mistakes or w/e. I updated a little earlier than expected…just because :). Please enjoy and have a good laugh and smile often(it increases facial value =]).**

**DISCLAIMER(Finally!!)-I don't own Pokemon or Scooby doo…**

Dawn, who disguised herself as a goth(NO OFFENSE PEOPLE!), did her make-up heavy, and DARK. She put on a black mini-skirt with black fish-net tights and chunky boots. Her hair was a black wig with bold blue streaks all throughout. She had a blue(which matched the color of the wig) tank top shirt on with a heavy black trench coat, and some piercings to top it off.

Drew, on the other hand, disguised himself as a punk white guy trying to be black(Haha, Drew as a punk…WOW…NO OFFENSE THERE EITHER!). He put on some EXTREMELY baggy black jeans with a shirt three times his size and a hooded jacket even bigger. A beanie style hat donned his head and some big bold sunglasses topped it off.

Ash and Gligar, who were the watchmen, were none other than…trashcans(inconspicuous no? ^.^).

The gang headed towards the school to investigate their two suspects. What they weren't expecting is that Vice Principle Reed was walking their way.

"Look!" Dawn said, pointing to the administrator.

He kept walking towards the group. Without thinking, and so the vice principal wouldn't know it was them, Dawn grabbed Drew by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss, catching him off guard. May quickly dove out of sight behind the two trashcans Ash and Gligar were in.

"Ah! PDA! Against the code of conduct, break it up…and pull your pants up droopy drawers." Vice Principal Reed warned, walking past the group, quickly dropping his eaten banana peel in Ash's trashcan.

Dawn quickly released Drew who was still somewhat dazed.

"Good thinkin'" He said.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled, looking somewhat expectantly at Drew.

"What wrong with you two?" May suddenly cut in on their "moment."

"Nothing!" Dawn said casually, but defensively.

"Yea, Yo Let's do dis!" Drew stated, getting back into the whole "punk" mode.

The group split up to cover more ground. Drew and Dawn went to check out Brock the janitor, while May went to find out about Solidad.

WITH DREW AND DAWN…

Brock was heading into the boiler room, when he suddenly heard a metal sound. He turned around to find two trashcans that weren't there before. He looked at them curiously then blew it off and entered the boiler room. Once the door was closed, Ash and Gligar banged the trashcans on the floor, signifying it was clear for them to go inside.

The two teens entered the room and hid at the top of the staircase, leading down to what they presumed was the janitor's office. They watched as Brock put on a black cape, raising their suspicions.

"Look it's him!" Dawn said surprised.

The two were thrown off when they heard the man talk to himself, so it seemed.

"I never wanted to be a janitor. I always wanted to be…America's NEXT Dancing Star!!" He proclaimed, pushing a button to start a song.

The music began to play and Brock began shifting his feet and dancing horridly. The two teens had to hold back their laughter as they saw the spectacle. They watched him for a few more seconds, then decided he was of no use to the investigation, so they left. Drew, unfortunately, didn't see some tools by his feet and while standing up, knocked them on the floor, causing a loud crash. Brock looked up and saw two figures leaving the stairs.

"HEY! What are you kids doing down here?! Take two…" He said exasperatingly.

WITH MAY…(May's POV)

I was by myself and was going to check out the librarian for our investigation. I hid myself in a book return cabinet and waited for the Solidad to enter her office space. She suddenly came by, clutching something close to her, though I couldn't tell what it was. She entered the room and I followed quietly.

Hiding myself behind a bookshelf, I put on my glasses and saw her pull a dagger like utensil out of a drawer. I finally saw that what she had been holding was an envelope.

"Soon this school will vex me no more!" She said.

She then used the dagger like utensil, which I deducted was an envelope opener, to open the envelope. She then read it's contents.

"'We are pleased to inform you that Coolsville University would like to offer you a senior position on our Staff!' HUZZAH! Books without pictures…" She said delighted, suddenly leaving the room.

I went to leave myself, seeing as she wasn't any more guilty than a can of soup, accidently knocking over a thing of books of a cardboard box. I went to pick them up and put them away, but then stopped.

"Jinkies…what do we have here?!" I picked up one of the books, somewhat intrigued, seeing as how they were books about the supernatural!! I was about to leave when she suddenly returned, surprising me. I quickly hid the book behind my back.

"Hey, what are you doing? Students aren't allowed back here!" she squawked.

I had to think of something quick… and that I did.

"Uhh, exchange student, very lost!" I said in a terrible accent.

"Is that a Russian accent I detect?" She inquired, suddenly a bit happier.

I nodded my head…CRAP! RUSSIAN?! I'm smart, but RUSSIAN? Why not German or Spanish!? Or even FRENCH!

"How wonderful! I spent a semester studying the language at the University of Moscow. _Ya provina nove dje ve vi mosvi, ve, ne vois ve chavnia, e, la lulu zava, mes vives noi_.(I had so many wonderful times in Moscow. The people are magnificent, and I love the smell of Moscow in the springtime.)" She chirped, a smile gracing her face.

CRAP… Well here, goes nothing…

"_Dah, verevin jochin, espay ganoca!(_Yes, and it would be very unfortunate, if you had no nose.)" I responded, in VERY bad, chopped Russian, not knowing if my sentence made sense.

She suddenly started laughing and patted me on the back, walking me to the door.

"Oh I've missed the Russian sense of humor. That was a good one! Well, das, viano!" She chimed as I quickly made my way out, still carrying the book.

BACK AT ASH'S HOUSE…

"Man I just can't believe the janitor checked out. I thought for sure that guy was dirty. HA! Get it, janitor/dirty." Ash said, making a VERY bad pun.

"Well, hopefully May found something." Drew stated, just as May came barging through the door.

"You bet your Bunsen burner I did!" She chirped.

"So what, the librarian did it?" Drew inquired.

"Nope, she seems to be innocent, but I did find this in a box of old books. Take a look at this. It's a three volume set of books about the supernatural!"

"Volume one: Ghostly Haunting in History," Drew read out the title.

"Volume two: Common spells, curses, and hexes." Dawn continued.

"Volume three: A practical guide to raising the dead, and how to use them for your own evil purposes! That's the one we need to get our hands on!" Ash finished somewhat excited now.

"But it's missing…and look who checked it out last!"

"Vice Principle Reed!?!" Dawn looked at the check-out list shocked.

"We gotta check him out! May, can you find out where he lives?"

"Already on it, Drew." May smiled, searching for his address on her orange laptop.

"Oh no, he lives on top of Coolsville mountain. It'd take us all night to ride our bikes up there." She replied deflated.

"Well, what other choice do we have, wait till we get our licenses?" Drew replied somewhat exasperated.

"Like I have my license…See?" Ash said, holding up his photo ID, cocking a goofy smile, just like the one on the license.

"You do, how?"

"Well, It's complicated, see? I was born on a leap year, and I'm quite tall for my age, cause of a pituitary condition, and I uh-"

"Ash…" Drew stopped him.

"Oh, alright, I was held back…TWICE!" he began quite exasperated, "There, I said it. I just get so hungry in class, and I have a hard time concentrating and hey, have you always worn glasses?"

"ASH! FOCUS! We need you to drive us!" Drew snapped.

"Like I said, I have my license, but I don't have a car…"

"I do! Well, my dad does. It's mine when I turn sixteen. We can use it, but we'll have to sneak it out." Dawn said secretively.

"Alright gang, we'll meet at Dawn's house after our parents go to sleep. Sound like a plan?" Drew suggested.

"Got it!"

"Stack 'em up!" Ash said, sticking his hand out.

"Not quite a hands in moment…Sorry." Drew said.

Dawn and May agreed.

"Well, I thought it was opportune…" Ash shrugged.

END CHAPTER!

Hope you liked it! Mind the Russian part…It was hard to get all she was saying so…Just go with the flow kay? :) Please review! They always make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Finally-and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon and never will**

That night, May, Drew, Ash and Gligar all headed over to Dawn's house. When they arrived, they were surprised at how big and beautiful her house was. Suddenly, Dawn flickered a flash light signaling things were all clear.

Upon entering the garage, the group was once again blown away by the nice cars it possessed.

"Wow, check this out, Gligar!" Ash said pointing to all the nice cars.

"Beamer……Morton……A MGA in British racing Breed?!? So which one's our ride?" Drew asks expectantly.

"Right behind ya." Dawn chirps.

The group turns around only to see an old, beat up, large lime green van. Their hopes are suddenly diminished as they see this…all except for Ash.

"Groovy!" He chimes.

"Look, just because my parents are well off doesn't mean I get everything. The groundskeeper uses it to haul stuff around. When I turn sixteen they're getting HIM a new one." Dawn says disdainfully, opening the van's side door.

"Uhh, shouldn't these things have treads?" Drew questions, kicking one of the tires.

"Three-hundred thousand miles!!! It's a mystery this machine still runs!" May exclaims.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It just needs a make-over. I was thinking some blue…OH-and some big orange flowers. That'd be cool, right?" Dawn elbows May.

"I guess."

"Alright Ash, do your thing." Drew finally gets everyone back on track.

"Oh, right…Alright, step aside; fully licensed driver coming through."Ash says, putting a game face on.

Dawn and May enter the back of the van via the side door. Drew begins to open the front passenger door... but it's stuck. He gives one last pull and it opens. Just then, Gligar hops in.

"Ok…I'll sit in the back." Drew drawls at Gligar in a false non-annoyed tone.

"Alright, we'll uh…just get going here…" Ash says, nervousness dripping in his voice.

He begins fiddling around with the van's buttons and knobs and whatnot. He pulls one lever down that turns on the windshield wipers.

"Eh heh, those are working…and now to just start us up" He chuckles nervously.

He pushes another button which turns on the radio…which is blaring quite loudly.

"ASH my parents!" Dawn warns quickly. Ash immediately turns of the radio and begins fiddling around again with the buttons.

"Ash…are you sure you know what you're doing?" Drew asks suspiciously.

"Ye-yeah-just going through my checklist!" Ash says assuredly. "Alright, here we go."

He finally puts the key in the ignition and begins to start up the van. After a few turn over's, the van finally begins to run. Before Ash switches any gears, Dawn gives him one final word of advice.

"Oh, and Ash, go easy, my dad says this van requires a very gentle touch."

He nods in understanding, quickly putting the van in drive and pushing down on the gas. The van flies out of the garage and Ash(who hasn't had much driving experience) doesn't control the van well, he quickly brakes, slamming into some metal garbage cans.

"ASH! What are you doing?!"

"AHH I'm SORRY! I really just want to do my part, but I just got my license last month and I'm having a hard time concentrating-and HEY have you always worn glasses?" he inquires of May.

"GET IT TOGETHER MAN! The state of Ohio issues YOU a license; now show us you deserve it!" Drew gets him back in focus.

"Now put your hands at the ten o' clock and two o' clock positions-just like the BMV recommends." May instructs, forcing his hands on the right spots on the steering wheel.

"Ok, I think I got it!"

"That's lovely now let's hit the ro-"

Dawn is cut off, sent flying backwards in the van from Ash slamming the gas, having a little more control this time.

"Thanks guys!" Ash states enthusiastically.

"No problem…" The three other's respond disdainfully.

After driving for a little while, Ash whips out a Tupperware containter, full of those wonderful treats he made at their first meeting in his house. He opens the lid and holds out the container to Gligar.

"Hey Gligar, look what I got!"

Gligar licks his lips gobbles up the whole container. Ash pulls it back, and is quite disappointed by the empty Tupperware.

"Aww, Gligar, those were supposed to last us all night!" He whines.

Meanwhile, the three other teens are in the back of the van…enjoying the silence. Dawn notices May is staring at her and becomes curious, suddenly breaking the quiet.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that since we started this investigation, so many of my theories have been disproved."

"What are you talking about? You were right about the chemical, and the names a-"

"No, no, no, not about that stuff…About… you. You just weren't at all the person I thought you were," May replies.

"What did you think I was?" Dawn questions curiously.

"Oh, I don't know…Bubblehead, snobpull(???), princess with the daddy complex." May blurts out snobbishly, getting a chuckle out of Drew, and a not so happy look from Dawn.

"BUT you're not! I was completely and disputably wrong." May collects herself.

"Thanks…I think…I have to admit, you weren't exactly the girl I thought would be behind those glasses either."

"Really? Well what did you expect?" May inquires.

"Hmm…Egghead, know-it-all, alpha nerd who enjoys throwing off the curve and making everyone else feel dumb." Dawn replies almost exactly like May did, also earning a chuckle out of Drew.

"Jinkies…" May begins somewhat deflated, then continues a little more upbeat, "I have to admit, there is something in me that likes throwing off the curve."

"Well, what about me?" Drew inquires, earning a cheeky grin from both Dawn and May, who are now looking at each other coyly.

"You? Drew, you were exactly what we thought you'd be. Right May?" Dawn replies assuredly.

"To a 'T'"

"Do me! Do me!" Ash has now gotten himself involved in the conversation.

"Uh, I don't think any of us have figured you out yet, Ash." Drew replies with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…Me neither. Hear that Gligar? We're in a class all our own!"

"Gli gli!" The pokemon chirps.

After driving another few miles, the gang finally ends up at the Vice-principles house. Ash parks the car and they all get out, flashlights in hand.

"There's no lights on…Reed must be asleep…" Drew notes.

"Or he's out planning another one of his late night creep fests." May offers.

"Only one way to find out…"Dawn states, bravely heading towards the front of the house.

"Like wait, so what's the plan?" Ash suddenly speaks up, fear dripping in his voice, "Like we can't just go breaking into Vice Principle Reed's house, then he really could have us arrested."

"It's not breaking in if the front door's wide open!" Drew proudly states, pointing at the door swinging freely.

"Uh guys, I think we should reconsider this!" Ash fearfully states, following behind the group.

"Gligar!" The pokemon chimes in agreeance.

They enter the house and begin checking the place out. Drew is shining his flashlight all around. He suddenly moves it to his left and what the light hit caused everybody's bodies to tense up…

**END CHAPTER**

**  
CLIFFYish…Sorry for such a short chapter and late update…I've been sick and so yeah…But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review…let me know if you like this story or not. Not much more left…probably three or four more chapters I think. Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
